Blurb?
by what a feeling
Summary: General idea of a possible HP AU fic Percabeth. I'm not sure if I should actually write it or not, so this is just a tentative title/summary/story- Leave a review if it's something you might enjoy!
**A/N: Hi! So, I've written out this brief outline for a multichap Harry Potter AU fic and I've posted a part of it, which is the general gist of the story. I'd love if you told me whether or not it's worth continuing? Also, as for my** ** _other_** **multipchap fic (Where I'll Wake Tomorrow), I know I promised to update faster, but I really, really promise to get to work on all my fics after the eighth of May! No backsies, I've just got a lot on my plate right now and find it easier to just write one shots. Anyway, be sure to leave a review on whether you think this would make a good fic or nah**

Annabeth is sitting at the edge of the building, her legs hanging off the side of the tower. Percy walks up to her quietly, not wanting to startle her and send her falling to her death eight hundred meters (He estimates) down. She seems to sense his presence, and turns around to look up at him, small smile playing on her lips, even if it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Hi." She says, creating a puff in the cold winter air.

"We could get in serious trouble for this." Is Percy's response before he looks over his shoulder to make sure none of his teachers is standing behind him. He turns back just in time to see his best friend roll her eyes.

"I didn't ask you to come here, Seaweed Brain."

"You look like you could use someone to help you off that ledge." Percy nods, and she shrugs. "Why are you up here, anyway?"

"I come here to think, sometimes." She tells him, patting the space beside her. "If you aren't going to leave me alone, you might as well make yourself comfortable."

Percy approaches her slowly, reminding himself that wizards don't fall to their deaths- there's a bunch of spells he can use to save himself, and recites each of them mentally as he carefully swings his legs over the brick and adjusts his position to make himself more comfortable. A cool wind blows just then, and the hair at the back of his neck stands straight.

"We're way past curfew, Annabeth." He looks up at the night sky. There are more stars than he's ever seen in the sky back at home, creating small puffy clouds of white in the midnight blue.

"Your dorm is the second window down. You can swing right in if you're worried." Annabeth nods to the tower below them, and Percy sighs, because he knows he isn't leaving.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks finally.

"Stuff. The future." She tells him, looking up to meet his eye. He notices almost instantly that something is off- She looks a little worried. Percy frowns at her.

"What's wrong with that?" He asks gently, telling himself he's completely willing to let it go if she doesn't elaborate, and _knowing_ he really isn't. Ever since he met her seven years ago in Transfiguration and she'd threatened to turn him into a dolphin if he didn't stop staring at her, he'd wanted to know everything about Annabeth Chase. He remembers deciding that he didn't like her, and then having some serious rivalry through their first year, but sometime in the next year, she'd called him a friend, and it only went up from there. By the end of their second year, she'd somehow grown to be his best friend, and he doesn't think he can deal with not knowing something that's bothering her. In his eyes, she's the greatest thing to happen to him, and he feels so strongly for her, that even now, when they're officially adults and are about to graduate out of Hogwarts, his biggest fear is that she'll find someone else, someone better than him, and he'd lose his best friend.

Some might even say he's in love with her.

"Percy," She looks up at him, eyes a little annoyed. "Do you not see what's going on? Adult Muggleborns are being called in for 'interrogation'." She makes quotation marks in the air, and Percy frowns.

"So?"

" _So_." She huffs. "You're of age now. Once we're out, it won't be long before they call you in."

"Annabeth, why are you worried about them calling me in? It's no big-"

"Percy." She snarls. "Are you _trying_ to sound stupid? The Ministry's not calling you in to offer you a cup of tea. They're going to _punish_ you, don't you get it?" Percy frowns.

"No, that doesn't seem like something wizards would do." He tries.

"That's _exactly_ what they did in Voldemort's time. Percy, you have to trust me. You can't go when they call you."

"Punish me? On what grounds?" Percy still has a tough time trying to wrap his mind around this.

"On stealing magic. Perce, this is stuff I know for a fact- this is exactly what my _entire family_ is about."

Percy doesn't respond immediately. He'd always known that Annabeth's father didn't particularly like him, judging by the way he'd always scrunch up his nose when Percy visited them like he'd come in carrying a skunk, but he'd never expected it to be because he was a _Muggleborn_. He's heard stories about Voldemort's time- of how he despised 'mudbloods', and he knew that Annabeth came from a long line of purebloods, but he'd never made the connection. He always thought it was a thing of the past, that people are a lot more accommodating now.

"There have been hushed whispers of an uprising in the Ministry." Annabeth continues. She'd know, her father was Head of Law Enforcement. "It's serious. They think they're cleansing the community by getting rid of Muggleborns."

Percy stares at her.

"You'll be safe, though. You'll be fine."

" _You_ won't. You'll be punished, _maybe killed_." She whispers, eyes blazing angrily. "Don't you understand how much danger you're in once you're out of this place?"

"Annabeth, you shouldn't worry about me-"

"You're my best friend, Percy! If something were to happen to you,-" Her voice cracks, but he sees her clench her jaw. "I'd be crushed. If my father were to-" She doesn't finish her sentence, but Percy knows what she means. If my father were to kill you, I'd never forgive myself.

He reaches out and takes her hand, and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. He wants to press a kiss to her head, but he's too scared to do anything, say anything. He's just found out that his free days are limited, and he isn't sure how to cope.

"I'm sorry." He hears himself saying to her, but she doesn't respond.

They sit there in silence, watching the stars shine and the moon slowly arc its way over the sky.


End file.
